2034 Olympics: Velum vs. Brainstorm
Six Lasers - Pequod Oceanside Town(#4521Rnt) - Space Arrrr! The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. Contents: Brainstorm TACS Racetrack Obvious exits: Down leads to Six Lasers - Pequod Undersea. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Jetfire has arrived. Dustoff has arrived. Climbing up into her large exo suit, Velum straps in, fires it up, and is ready to fight Dustoff has avoided these... Olympic things like the plague. After all, an unsupervised medic is a fine post to take! Plenty of legroom and opportunity to do things that might otherwise be shut down by the higher-ups. But, all work and no play makes for a dull night of dissection, and Dustoff's managed to convince himself it's worth going to see the show. A little bloodshed was promised, of course. Otherwise...why else would he come? The Con medic makes as little a show as possible worming his way to the stands. It's all for naught, though, as someone spies the markings of the universal 'GET HELP HERE' cross on his arms, and a very persuasive usher guides him over to the medical tent to stand in the 'on call' post... He grumbles, begrudgingly settling himself in as his optics turn to the show. "So, when does someone get mutilated?" He off-handedly asks a nearby spectator. Jetfire has had to pull himself away from the lab and make his way to the strange little coastal town of Pequod, to oversee Brainstorm's match against Velum. He'd been reluctant, but really, he has a certain propensity for having a difficult time telling someone 'no', even Brainstorm. So here he is, trying not to look impatient as he waits for the contestants to arrive. And ugh, there's a Decepticon here. The scientist synthesizes a long, drawn-out sigh. Hopefully this will be over with quickly. Brainstorm enters the arena, fresh from his win at the Demolition Derby. Not to mention his win over Misfire even earlier than that. "MECH, I AM ON A ROLL!" Okay, down to business. Going for three out of three! He looks around for his opponent... a human in a suit, huh? That doesn't SEEM like it would be a big problem, but Brainstorm knows as well as anyone that appearances can be deceiving. He spots Jetfire in the crowd. "Hey BUDDY! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" He looks around. "Is Perceptor here, too?" He spots Dustoff standing around as medic. Well- maybe THAT appearance is deceiving, too? Hmm. Oh well, no time to worry about it now.... Human in a suit? More like Nebulan in a suit, thank you very much. The giant, Cybertronian sized exo strides into the arena opposite Brainstorm, cockpit hanging open at the moment to show Velum inside and smirking his way. "Just letting you two know." Yes, she's talking to Arcana too. "Even though you're my friends I won't be going easy on you." A friendly wink and the cockpit seals up tight, assault rifle raising at the ready. Velum is a bit surprised to be back on Pequod seeing as her fight with Daniel took place here, though they were way out on the ocean instead of on land. But she can't complain, rather liking the nautical feel of the planet. "Ready, ref." She asides to Jetfire at the sidelines. ROLL: Velum rolled a 2 ROLL: Brainstorm rolled a 1 Dustoff returns every single look sent his way with a scowl that could simply say 'Don't end up my patient'. But...eh, there's politics involved here, and he just begrudgingly begins preparing the area for the inevitable repair work that will need to be done... Hrm, a Cybertronian and a Nebulon? He looks over the various supplies available and begins preparing the more specialized items that might be required due to the Nebulon's own physiology. And a few things here and there for the Autobot. One of the on-site assistants gives a brief look at the surgical tools used for amputations and shoots the medic an 'are you serious' look, to which he just shrugs. "Eh, I really want to cut something off tonight. I'm being optimistic." He turns his attention to the arena as things appear to be starting. "Contestants, prepare yourselves!" Jetfire announces, and tosses a die that has so many faces it looks almost spherical. It lights up as hundreds of holographic panels expand outward and begin to spin, finally locking into place after a few astroseconds. "Brainstorm...you will make your move first." he shakes his head slightly. "Please be careful." As in don't blow this entire settlement to other end of the galaxy. "Remember the rules." Brainstorm nods to Velum. "Oh, right, Nebulan. My mistake. ...Uh, Arcana says hello!" He adds as an afterthought. He brings out some flashy looking weaponry, then gazes at Velum. "Heh heh, bring it on! That is a cool suit, by the way. My first impression might be that you are at a disadvantage here... but then again, that's some sweet tech ya got there. And I am not one to underestimate sweet tech! In fact, like I said to the human Spike recently- I'm almost sorry to have to bang that up!" He stares at Jetfire. "There are rules?" Pause. Then he laughs. "JUST KIDDING!" He chuckles, then hastily thumbs through the rule book he forgot to look at- until now. "Ok! I'm ready! Prepare yourself, Velum!" He fires! Combat: Brainstorm misses Exosuit with his First Shots attack! -3 Exosuit grins inwardly, the optics on her suit flashing as she speaks through it. "Yeesh, I forgot you talked this much. You're as bad as Arcana!" She chuckles, poking fun at the mech before Jetfire flips his die and the match begins. He may be a friend but Velum slips easily into battle mode, swiftly dodging his shot and taking off in a strafing sprint. Rifle draws up to spy the Headmaster through the reticle while running, a spray of laserfire firing off in burst rounds to lay down some cover fire as she tries to maneuver behind him. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brainstorm with her Burst Fire attack! -3 Brainstorm takes the shot but Velum is too fast for him. He just stands there in awe, watching as she runs. The mesh of organic and suit is beautiful to him. "Wow- how did you do that? You build that yourself? Or did someone build it for you? Look at how you've taken the size difference, melded the circuitry of the suit and the reflexes of the organic form and- OW!" He staggers off to the side a bit as Velum fires on him. "Ow, Ok, admire the suit later, gotcha..." He brings up another gun and twists around, trying to face Velum again. "SMILE!" and he shoots off a flash which he hopes slows Velum down.... Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his Flash and Bang attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exosuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) "Ah ah, that's a secret." Velum chides playfully when skidding to a halt and lining up another shot. But she can't fire off, not when she's staring down Brainstorm's gun which emits a flash, overloading her exo's visual sensors and drawing a growl from her. "Tch, impressive, but I bet I can still hit you!" She flicks a switch on her rifle, turning it to automatic, and opens fire on the arena, peppering the area with laserfire and hoping she at least grazes him. Meanwhile she multitasks and tries to get her sensors back online. This mainly involves hitting the console a few times. "Rrgh, come back on, damn you." She hisses at it. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brainstorm with her Area Sweep attack! -3 Brainstorm staggers back as he's hit yet again. Ouch, that's impressive... especially after being hit by his photon flash. He even says so, "Impressive! Aw, but I hate secrets... unless they're my own, of course!" While Velum is distracted, Brainstorm runs right at her, guns ablazing! "One secret of mine? Do everything with CONFIDENCE!!! and PIZZAZZ! ...Noise is good, too." That may or may not actually be a secret.... Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his Confidence Builder attack! Combat: You took 15 damage. With a final few keystrokes Velum gets her visuals back online. And just in time to see Brainstorm barreling towards her! "Ergh!" He lights her up with gunfire, making her stagger backwards a step or two, but she quickly regains her footing and holds her ground. The glaring red on a holoscreen in her peripheral is ignored, the suit still holding up despite the sparking in places. It can take a whole lot more, driving her to meet Brainstorm headlong and charge right at him, grinning from her cockpit. "Now that's a secret I can get behind!" Whether she hits or misses is up for debate, but that doesn't stop her from springing up right before she slams into him, trying to vault over the mech with hands grasping his shoulders. If she can stick the landing at his back she'll keep going, hauling him by the shoulders over her with the momentum and flinging him into the arena wall. Combat: Exosuit misses Brainstorm with her Up and Over (Smash) attack! Brainstorm is taking some damage, and when he sees Velum come at him again, he tries to duck- not quite enough to completely avoid her grasp, but enough that she just sort of sails overhead. Well now, since she is now between him and a wall, he decides to get a little more close and personal. He swings a left arm back, trying to jab her up against the wall she was trying to smack him against earlier. "Nice move! How do the shock absorbers work? Wait- don't tell me, show me!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his Running Into A Wall (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. So much for executing an epic move. Velum sails on past harmlessly and ends up being the one against the wall face first from his jab. The woman huffs, already gritting her teeth. "Gladly." Hands brace against the wall and push her off, torso pivoting quickly as she turns to launch a right hook at his face. Should she land a hit she'll keep going, left right, one two, the Neb slipping into a close quarters mindset and keeping those fists up. She won't pummel him for long this close, though. She just needs to get some breathing room first. Combat: Exosuit misses Brainstorm with her Sorry Arcana (Kick) attack! Brainstorm steps back as Velum comes at him with a blur of fistwork. "Is that any way to target your own kind? Huh?" He asks, rubbing his head. "I suppose it's only natural to go for the "head" in the Headmaster, but there's more to us than that! There's my quick reflexes, my charming good looks, and of course, one of my favorites- MY BIG GUN!" With that, he fires at her again. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his BOOMSTICK attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Brainstorm's attack has damaged your Strength! Dustoff looks up from his data-pad... Oh, right, there's a fight going on. "Uh... go get 'em, um..." He pauses, thumbing through a few pages on his data-pad. "Velum... and/or Brainstorm." Totally noncommittal to one side or the other. "Just...someone decapitate the other to make it interesting, please." He doesn't look back up. Nope. He's back thumbing through pages on his data-pad, humming to himself. Exosuit is about to make a comment on his 'good looks', but Brainstorm fires off another shot before she can, and this one hurts. Point blank shot forces her to back off, more sparks showering from the chest of the exo and internal cockpit blaring damage reports at her. That's it, no more nice Velum. "You call that a gun?" She scoffs, shifting a control stick. The large cannon on her suit's back winds to life and swings up to lock on her shoulder, letting Brainstorm stare right down the barrel that begins to hum with electric blue energy. "This is a gun." Velum grins, the hum getting louder and sharper until she slams down on a button. vvvvVVVVVVV--KRAKOOOOW The loud hum halts for only an instant when power is at max before firing off in a deafening crack, a lance of crackling, high powered electric energy aimed right at the Headmaster. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brainstorm with her Nebula Cannon attack! Brainstorm has definitely felt better. The electrical currents tear through his form, frying circuitry and causing smoke to belch forth from the vents on his faceplate. He staggers back. "WHAT? You wouldn't criticize a guy's gun, would you? That's just NOT FAIR!" That's it- Brainstorm's not gonna play nice anymore either, so take THAT, Velum! Nope, not at all! "YOU DON'T LIKE MY GUN? FINE THEN." He stops and seems to grin at her through his faceplate. "You realize we're in a fishing village, right? YA KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, donTcha? Don't like that gun, how 'bout THIS ONE!" He grabs something from the edge of the arena and swings it at Velum. She comes face to face with- a huge FISH. Brainstorm blinks, then seems to realize the correlation may not quite be as perfect as he thought. "WHAT I MEAN IS- this is my NEW WEAPON. At least RIGHT NOW!" And with that, he swings the fish at Velum! Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his Slimy and Smells Bad (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Brainstorm's attack has damaged your Firepower! Exosuit is actually pretty surprised to see Brainstorm still standing after that attack. Usually people are shot off their feet or worse with an energy blast like that. That just makes the mech even more confusing and odd than before, and he doesn't quite help his case when he wields... a fish? "You're.. seriously?" She blinks at him on her holoscreen, dumbfounded. Who knew fish could even get that big! Or hurt so much. His fishy assault ends up smacking her right across the face, leaving scales in her exo's grill, which happens to be on of the intake vents. Cue horrid fish smell in the cockpit that has her gagging. "Agh, how long have you left that thing out??" She coughs, trying to fight through the smell and hit the fans as well as a few more buttons while backskipping away from him. Plates slide open on the suit's front to show rows of holes that fire off a shower of EMP darts with a puff of pressurized air, ready to stick into him and let off a discharge of electricity. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brainstorm with her EMP Darts attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Brainstorm's Agility. (Crippled) Brainstorm laughs gleefully- at least until the point Velum showers him- and not with something to wash away the smell. No, it just adds an acrid, smoky, burnt circuits smell to the fish. His torso and legs get particularly affected, and he begins to limp off to the side of the arena. The Headmaster can't help but glance over at Dustoff, who's not paying attention. "Hey, Doc? If one of us DID actually need some help.... Not that I do, just sayin', is all.... are you going to help an Autobot? Or a Nebulan? Aren't you guys biased or something? Or would that be biased of me to ask if you're biased?" He ponders over that a moment. Returning his attention to Velum, he brandishes the fish again. "Well, guess what, I'm full of surprises!" With that, he lifts the fish up to show that he's hiding his flash gun behind it- which he then fires! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his Surprise reprised attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exosuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Gah, not that damn gun again. Velum is expecting another wack with the fish after Brainstorm is done chatting up Dustoff, who just gets a mild look, but no, instead it's another flash and her sensors go out once more. She can't keep herself from cursing in native tongue, thoroughly annoyed with that little toy of his. So she forgoes retaliation, instead setting her suit to a defensive position and cracking down on her console to recycle sensors and boot them back up. Blitzwing arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Blitzwing has arrived. Combat: Exosuit takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Brainstorm tosses the fish aside... though it's still in the arena, in case he needs it later. There is a slight limp as the injured Headmaster subspaces one set of guns for another, dialing knobs and turning gears. "Criticize MY guns, will she? Hmph!" he grumbles. It occurs to him to wonder if Targetmasters ever feel this way- either they themselves, or their weapons. He pauses to gaze at his Photon Pulse Cannon and consider what it would like be like if it were actually sentient... Nah- it's difficult enough to deal with Arcana inside his head, having his guns talk back would just be TOO much. He pats the gun affectionately, then whips out a pair of goggles, courtesy of Arcana. These ones have little Shamus frolicking on the sides. Yes, they actually have motion and their little tails swish back and forth. Perhaps they're special goggles that help him evade attacks... or perhaps they're just so distracting they confuse an attacker long enough to let him dodge. He run/limps to the side of the arena, near some anchors plastered to the side in a "fishing village" theme, and fires at Velum! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his Another Day at the Beach attack! -2 Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Brainstorm's attack has damaged your Strength! Well, they're certainly distracting, that's for sure. Remind her again how this guy managed to help build the *Masters? And then she gets shot. Oh right.. the crazy inventions, that's how. Thankfully it doesn't hurt her as much this time around, the woman shaking off the attack, which allows a plate or two of previously battered armor to slough off. Back into attack mode she unholsters rifle from her back again and moves opposite his strafing, trying to keep from his crosshairs while aiming a few single, higher powered shots at Brainstorm. Sensors may be crackling in and out, but that can't be helped, she'll just have to go by instinct. "So how much longer do you think this'll last, eh Brainstorm?" She muses over her gunfire. "You gotta give in sometime!" Combat: Brainstorm uses up a charge on his Goggle Collection booster pack! Combat: Exosuit strikes Brainstorm with her Pew Pew attack! -2 Brainstorm flashes his "fancy glasses", but to no avail as Velum drives home a wallop anyway. "Ahhh!" He nearly crumples at the impact of several well-placed rifle bullets. Pieces of armor and plating are falling off in chunks now, and the smell- of fried circuitry and fish- well, we'll just not go there, shall we? The odds are Brainstorm is going to be in jet mode for a loong time afterward, because Arcana isn't going to want to be anywhere NEAR the Headmaster- if he can even get the smell off of HIMSELF, that is! He attempts to straighten himself up, and make another go, but Velum's right... this can't last much longer. "NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER SURRENDER! INSERT INSPIRATIONAL CATCH PHRASE HERE!!!" he yells, pulls one of the anchors from the walls of the arena, and grabbing hold of the chain, swings it at Velum! Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Exosuit with his YELLING REALLY LOUDLY and carrying a big ANCHOR (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Brainstorm's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Exosuit is beginning to move in when her shots land, ready for the kill, so to speak. She's grinning cheekily at the downed mech now, despite it not being visible, and saying, "C'mon now, I know you've got more fight left in yah than tha-Oof!" He swings wide with the anchor and scores a hit, making her stumble to the side while more plating is torn off under the hip by the sharp ends of the weight. "Damn.." She hisses, a hand held against the wound were a bit of hydrolic fluid is beginning to leak. Now she's the one with a little limp, but that's nothing compared to what Brainstorm will be getting next. The sound of that cannon fires up again when it shifts up into place, building up quicker this time before loosening another blast of high powered energy. Even if it doesn't hit the kickback still sends her suit sliding back a few feet along the arena floor, Velum gritting her teeth and trying to keep her exo upright until it comes to a halt and slumps from low power. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brainstorm with her Nebula Cannon attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! As Brainstorm looks up into the cannon barrel, he has just enough time to go "oh, slag" as Velum lets loose with "all barrels", as it were. Brainstorm gets the full blast, and this time he really does crumple. Arms and torso are leaking energon everywhere, and Brainstorm's not quite sure if he can still stand or not. "OW." He stares at the shredded mess of his trigger arm, then looks up at Velum. "Uh...when I said never surrender...I was talking figuratively, of course. He then falls flat on his back and static is quite obvious as he speaks. "Man beats machine. Except...*zzzk*...You're not actually a man, ...*crzk* and I guess actually it's more like man uses machine to beat *zzk* machine. .....Which is kinda awesome, really. Lemme have a look at that suit sometime, Ok?" It takes a few moments for the exo to recharge enough power to simply move, but when she's able to straighten up it's to the cheers of the crowd. Velum doesn't wave, however, instead approaching Brainstorm on the ground, a leaking, bloody mess. She'd be worries, but she knows he'll pull through with the medics on standby. So instead the cockpit opens to show Velum's smiling face. "Sure thing. That was a good fight. You're a hell of a lot tougher than I thought you were. C'mon, let's get you to the medical tent before you bleed out." With the last of its strength the suit helps the Headmaster up, bearing his weight as the two stagger off for repairs on the sidelines. And yes, while she's going Velum waves to the crowd, not one to disappoint. Category:Logs Category:2034 Category:2034 Olympics